Danny Phantom: The Next Generation
by Carly Phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam get married and have 3 kids. This is the adventures of their oldest child and only son, Harry Fenton and his friends. Rated T for cursing. Full summary inside the story. Made with love, not hate. DxS, OCxOC, TxV.
1. The Marriage Of Danny and Sam

**Hey guys! Sorry for the absense for a month. I had exams and graduation tomorrow. Lots happening. Since a few people didn't like me pairing Danny and OCs up, here is a DxS one for you. ;)**

Plot-Danny and Sam get married and have a nice home. These are the adventures of Sam and Danny's son Harry Fenton and his friends. {I named 2 of their children from Harry Potter & one of their children after my best friend. There will be alot of references from the 53 episodes of Danny Phantom.}

[Main Characters:

Harry Fenton/Phantom-Danny and Sam's son. Has a crush on Emily. Age 14

Danny Fenton/Phantom-Our own hero from Amity Park. Age ?

Sam Fenton née Manson-Our own goth and ultra-recycle vegetarian. Age ?

Hermione Fenton/Phantom-Danny and Sam's brainy daughter. Has a crush on Ron. Age 13

Christina Fenton/Phantom-Danny and Sam's happy and bubbly daughter. Age 10

Secondary Characters:

Tucker Foley-Our own techno geek and mayor of Amity Park. Age ?

Valerie Foley née Gray-Our smart ass red huntress from Amity Park. Age ?

Emily Foley-Tucker and Valerie's daughter. Has a crush on Harry. Friends with Hermione. Age 14

Ron Foley-Tucker and Valerie's son. Has a crush on Hermione. Friends with Harry. Age 13

Carly Fenton/Phantom-Danny's smart but hilarious twin sister. Age ?

Jazz Harrison née Fenton-Danny and Carly's over-protective sister. Physics teacher at Casper. Age ?

Tertiary Characters:

Paulina Baxter née Sanchez-Was madly in love with Danny. Helper of the fashion club in Casper. Age ?

Dash Baxter-Famous quarterback of Casper High. Coach for football in Casper. Age ?

Fiona Baxter-Dash and Paulina's daughter. Fashion diva of Casper High. Desperately wants Harry. Age 14

Wilson Baxter-Dash and Paulina's son. Famous quarterback, following his father's footsteps. Desperately wants Hermione. Age 13

Star Chen née Brownstein-Paulina's used to be satellite. Vice-Principal of Casper. Age ?

Kwan Chen-Dash's football buddy. Assistant Coach of Casper. Age ?

Maddie Chen-Star and Kwan's daughter. Desperately wants Ron. Age 13

Kenny Chen-Star and Kwan's son. Desperately wants Emily. Age 14]

Enjoy these adventures and review if you have any ideas for other chapters.

Chapter 1-The Marriage of Danny and Sam

"Hey guys. I am Clockwork. Weird that a ghost gets to be the priest eh?" Clockwork asked. A few people chuckled.

"Clockwork is Danny's best supporter." Carly said, in a bridesmaid dress, playfully punched Clockwork's arm.

"Moving on. Do you, Daniel James Fenton, take Samantha Lillth Manson as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Clockwork asked to Danny.

"I do." Danny said, smiling widely to Sam, who looked beautiful in a white dress.

"And do you, Samantha Lillth Manson, take Daniel James Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Clockwork asked to Sam.

"I do." Sam said.

"In the power rested in me, in the state of Indiana and the Ghost Zone, I pronouce you husband and wife." Clockwork said. "You may kiss the bride." Danny took Sam in a dip and kissed her. Carly whooped, Tucker patted Danny's back, Valerie smiled broadly and the bride and groom's parents were crying.

"Say congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Carly cheered. Everyone went to congratulate the newly-wed couple. Half of the guests are ghosts so the atmosphere was kinda awkward between humans and ghosts. The Box Ghost keeps scaring Jazz's 5 year son, Anthony, Skulker tried to capture Carly, Ember interrupted the ceremony by singing a hard rock n roll song that an elderly had to go to the hospital and Samantha keeps crashing the party. Even after Danny saved the Earth 9 years ago, humans are still getting used to ghosts. Danny and Sam had a large cake. They took a piece of cake and shoved it in each other's face. So there was a food fight _(reference from Mystery Meat) _between the 4 friends, Danny, Carly, Tucker and Sam. The bride and groom got alot of presents. From Skulker, each of them got a badge. On Danny's, it said, 'I am the World's Greatest Ghost Hunter's prey.' and on Sam's, it said, 'I am the World's Greatest Ghost Hunter's prey's wife.' From the Lunch Lady, there was food. From the Box Ghost, there was bubble wrap in a box. From Dora, there was a copy of the amulet of Aragon (_reference from Parental Bonding)._ From Jack and Maddie, there were ghost weapons. From Tucker, there was a PDA _{"In case you want to contact me." Tucker says}_ for Danny and a book about a purple-back gorilla for Sam _(reference from One of a Kind). _From Carly, there was novel that is called, 'First Year of Marriage Fun' by Carly herself _{"Sam's reading it." Danny says},_ another one called, 'Name You Kids After Characters' also by Carly _{"I am C.J. Fenton. Which is my first and middle name initals and my last name full." Carly says}_ and another one called, 'Never Do A Garage Sale With Grandpa Jack's Stuff Or Technus Will Attack' by Carly herself for the kids _(reference from Attack of The Killer Garage Sale)_. From Ember, there were two matching guitars that you can use as a weapon and random gifts from other guests. After hours of fun, Danny and Sam left in ther Specter Speeder, with a banner that says, 'Just Married'. For their honeymoon, they went to a beautiful beach in the Ghost Zone.

**How was it? I hope you like it. Forgive me for I Love U to DxOC haters. No flames pls. Next chapter is the births of Danny and Sam's kids. Ghostninja out!**


	2. The Birth Of Danny and Sam's Kids

(Hey guys. 2 reviews in one chapter. This is my most popular story currently. Answers to reviews.

Ameila (Guest)-Here you are. Enjoy it.

Kuronique Misaki-Yeah. Harry, Ron + Hermione. I love Harry Potter also so I made Harry and Hermione as Danny and Sam's kids and Ron as Tucker and Valerie's son.

Enjoy and relax. I just came back from the last day of school. All of my classmates were crying. So was I.)

Chapter 2-The Births of Danny and Sam's Kids

A few months later, Danny and Sam were kissing. Sam was about to go deeper in the kiss but she and Danny broke apart and Sam threw up on the floor.

"SAM!" Danny yelled. Sam ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Danny..." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Can half-ghosts can have babies?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Why you're asking?" Danny asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked and smiled widely. "Thats great."

"Its not. I'm puking ectoplasm." Sam said. Danny looked in the toilet. She wasn't wrong. It was stained green.

"Lets see if Clockwork knows." Danny said.

"I beg your pardon?" Clockwork asked. Danny and Sam were in the Ghost Zone in the Clock Tower where Clockwork lives.

"Can. Half. Ghosts. Have. Babies?" Danny asked, speaking clearly and punctuated each word.

"Of course they can. The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady have Box Lunch." Clockwork answered.

"Ok. Will Sam be ok?" Danny asked.

"Of course. Half-ghost babies grow 2x faster than regular babies. In 9 months is when regular babies are born. In about 4 1/2 months approx., your child will be born." Clockwork explained.

"Man. 4 1/2 months. Not much time. Lets tell Mom and Dad soon." Danny said.

"Ok then." Sam said.

"Best wishes to you." Clockwork said.

"A baby?! Congrats." Maddie said. 2 months later, everyone was at Danny and Sam's house, ready to hear the exciting news

"Thanks." Sam said.

"How far are you?" Jazz asked.

"8 weeks." Sam said.

"It says that in 4 1/2 months, a half-ghost baby is born. That is 2x faster than a regular one." Tucker said, reading from a book called, 'Facts About Half Ghosts' by C.J. Fenton (you know who that is).

"Oh my. 10 weeks left approx." Jazz said.

"Eh. I'll be fine." Sam said. Her face turned green. "Where is the bathroom?" Maddie pointed at a door and Sam ran into it.

"Sam's puking ectoplasm?" Carly asked.

"Yep." Danny said.

"Ok then." Carly said. A couple weeks later, Sam was in the store, buying boy clothes for the baby {"Your baby is a boy. Congrats." Clockwork says}. Danny was talking angrily in the phone to Carly.

"I want that spare room painted BLUE, Carly. The boy is about to be born soon. No. No red. Yes because of the fruitloop. I know he was dead for a decade but I don't want red. Samantha better not steal him. I don't want my boy stolen. Ugh, you have to be one of her 'sisters'." Danny angrily said in the phone. Sam clutched her stomach and was breathing really hard.

"Danny..." Sam said then fainted.

"Sam must've fainted. Get her clueless." the phone said.

"I AM NOT... SAM!" Danny shouted. Sam was on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Call 911. A pregnant woman has fainted. Wait, that's Danny Phantom's wife! HURRY Y'ALL!" the store manager yelled. They were in the ambulance when Harry Fenton/Phantom was born. He was a healthy baby. 7 lbs heavy and well. In 'Name Your Kids After Characters', Danny and Sam found that Harry Potter was one of the names that was in it so that is how he is named Harry.

"Name please?" the nurse asked.

"Harry James Fenton." Sam said before Danny opened his mouth.

"Do you agree, Mr. Fenton?" the nurse asked. "Also, can I have your autograph?" Danny groaned and signed her notebook.

"I agree." Danny said.

"Harry James Fenton. Son of our Danny Phantom and his wife, Sam Fenton née Sam Manson." the nurse said and gave Harry's birth certificate to Danny.

"Harry? You named him Harry? AWESOME!" Carly said.

"Thanks. That book really helped. If we have a daughter, we'll..." Danny started them Sam interrupted by saying, "Hermione."

"I wanted Christina." Danny whined.

"If we have a second daughter, we'll call her Christina." Sam said.

"Hooray." Danny said quietly. A few months later, Sam got pregnant again. Danny was so worried. He kept pacing Harry's room while Harry is crying his head off. During a ghost fight between Danny and the Box Ghost, Sam gave birth to Hermione Fenton/Phantom. A really healthy baby she was. 6 lbs heavy and well.

"Name please?" the nurse asked.

"Hermione Jean Fenton." Danny said and Sam nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?" the nurse asked. Danny signed her notebook.

"Thank you. Hermione Jean Fenton. Daughter of our Danny Phantom and his wife, Sam Fenton née Sam Manson." the nurse said and gave the certificate to Maddie.

"2nd half-ghost baby. Is there a third one?" Maddie asked.

"No. I had too much pain. If I have a 3rd one, I want C section. I had enough of people saying, 'Push. PUSH DAMN WOMAN!'. Ugh." Sam said and fell asleep. When Harry started kindergarten, Sam got pregnant again.

"Are you sure about C section?" Danny asked.

"Its fine. My birth mom gave birth to me and my real siblings by C section. They'll give you a shot. You won't feel a thing." Carly said.

"How many kids did your birth mom gave birth to?" Sam asked.

"3." Carly answered.

"Oh god." Sam said. After a painful C section, Sam gave birth to Christina Fenton/Phantom. 5.9 lbs heavy and well. The nurse said that it is possible she can have cancer. Sam wept and wept. Harry, Hermione and Christina were very nice to each other. Danny and Sam couldn't wish for a better family.

(How was it? Extra long for ya. No flames pls. Next chapter is Harry's first day of Casper High. Ghostninja out!)


End file.
